


a little bit of everything

by Gcvhfccbhgvj



Category: My Work, No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcvhfccbhgvj/pseuds/Gcvhfccbhgvj
Summary: Just things I like or wanted to share.





	1. Meaning of color and your birthday!! Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the time I forgot where or who's profile I found these on so if it is on your profile and you want me to add your username or take it down let me know.

Meaning of color and your birthday!!

Don 't cheat, If you are honest, this tells the truth. It's pretty good.(I cheated and my wish did'nt come true TT.TT)adeadlyrose

Write your answers on a piece of paper, and NO cheating!, The answers are at the bottom.

1\. Which is your favorite color out of: red , black , blue , green , or yellow?

2\. Your first initial?

3\. Your month of birth?

4\. Which color do you like more, black or white?

5\. Name of a person of the same sex as yours.

6\. Your favorite number?

7\. Do you like Flying or Driving more?

8\. Do you like a lake or the ocean more?

9\. Write down a wish (a realistic one).

When you're done, go to the next chapter. (Don't cheat!)


	2. Answers

Answers:

1\. If you choose:

Red - You are alert and your life is full of love.

Black - You are conservative and aggressive.

Green - Your soul is relaxed and you are laid back.

Blue- You are spontaneous and love, kisses and affection from the ones you love.

Yellow - You are a very happy person and give good advice to those who are down.

2\. If your initial is:

A-K You have a lot of love and friendships in your life.

L-R You try to enjoy your life to the maximum & your love life is soon to blossom.

S-Z You like to help others and your future love life looks very good.

3\. If you were born in:

Jan-Mar: The year will go very well for you and you will discover that you fall in love with someone totally unexpected.

April-June: You will have a strong love relationship that will not last long but the memories will last forever.

July-Sep: You will have a great year and will experience a major life-changing experience for the good.

Oct-Dec: Your love life will not be great, but eventually you will find your soul mate.

4\. If you chose:

Black: Your life will take on a different direction, it will seem hard at the time but will be the best thing for you, and you will be glad for the change.

White: You will have a friend who completely confides in you and would do anything for you, but you may not realize it.

5\. This person is your best friend.

6\. This is how many close friends you have in your lifetime.

7\. If you chose:

Flying: You like adventure.

Driving: You are a laid back person.

8\. If you chose:

Lake: You are loyal to your friends and your lover and are very reserved.

Ocean: You are spontaneous and like to please people.

9\. This wish will come true only if you re-post this in one hour as "Meaning of color and your birthday!" and it will come true before your next birthday

1- (I did this and it was true!-Watermelonsmellinfellon)

2- (I did it again and it contradicted everything!)

3- (This time it was just all wrong.)


	3. Quotes and words of wisdom

Words of wisdom...

Never assume that the worst has come,

You'll leave yourself open, and more could be done,

Press on through your trials, and you will see,

That life's not as bad as it could be.:)-H.M.L.

"Some say, that the glass is half empty. Others say, that it's half full. I say, shut up and be grateful that there's something in there for you to drink."-T.M.W.


	4. From Watermelonsmellinfellon's profile

There is a thing called Constructive Criticism. That is when you point out someone's errors in an endeavor to help them fix their mistakes. A Flame/Troll is when you are insulting simply to hurt someone.

Cowards/Whiners are people who cannot accept Con-Crit for what it is. They are also the ones who complain about everything and tend to go against their own words. I take Con-Crit, but I will reply to all Flames and Trolls. I don't have to be nice to you if you attack me.

Don't be pathetic. Don't be the whiner who can't accept that you aren't perfect. You make enemies that way. And shit hits the fan.

YumeSatsujin and her friends ChokiraFuninjo and NovaMayonaka are the type of people who attack others with abelist language, using a woman's Cancer as a weapon. They also have no idea what site regulations are and are angry I reported them for breaking many rules. They saw fit to attack and got attacked in return and don't like it.

Also, wishing rape on someone is okay to them.

Let's put this out there. I don't deal with filth. Using a woman's Cancer as an insult makes you such. And if wishing rape on someone makes you feel powerful then good for you I guess. At least I know I'm not utter trash like you three.

Note: these three above left me signed in reviews if you want to actually browse my never-ending fic list to find them.


	5. Obituary: Common Sense by London Times

'Today we mourn the passing of a beloved old friend, Common Sense, who has been with us for many years. No one knows for sure how old he was, since his birth records were long ago lost in bureaucratic red tape. He will be remembered as having cultivated such valuable lessons as:   
Knowing when to come in out of the rain; why the early bird gets the worm; Life isn't always fair; and maybe it was my fault.   
Common Sense lived by simple, sound financial policies (don't spend more than you can earn) and reliable strategies (adults, not children, are in charge). 

His health began to deteriorate rapidly when well-intentioned but overbearing regulations were set in place. Reports of a 6-year-old boy charged with sexual harassment for kissing a classmate; teens suspended from school for using mouthwash after lunch; and a teacher fired for reprimanding an unruly student, only worsened his condition.   
Common Sense lost ground when parents attacked teachers for doing the job that they themselves had failed to do in disciplining their unruly children. It declined even further when schools were required to get parental consent to administer sun lotion or an Elastoplast to a student; but could not inform parents when a student became pregnant and wanted to have an abortion.   
Common Sense lost the will to live as the Ten Commandments became contraband; churches became businesses; and criminals received better treatment than their victims. Common Sense took a beating when you couldn't defend yourself from a burglar in your own home and the burglar could sue you for assault.   
Common Sense finally gave up the will to live, after a woman failed to realize that a steaming cup of coffee was hot. She spilled a little in her lap, and was promptly awarded a huge settlement. 

Common Sense was preceded in death by his parents, Truth and Trust; his wife, Discretion; his daughter, Responsibility; and his son, Reason. He is survived by his 4 stepbrothers; I Know My Rights, I Want It Now, Someone Else Is To Blame, and I'm A Victim. Not many attended his funeral because so few realised he was gone. If you still remember him, pass this on. If not, join the majority and do nothing.'


	6. Obituary: Common Sense Essay by George Carlin

Obituary: Common Sense  
Essay by George Carlin laments the passing of common sense?  
470

Report Advertisement  
CLAIM  
Essay by George Carlin laments the passing of common sense. See Example(s)

EXAMPLES Collected via Email, January 2007  
i read this today. its credited to george carlin…true or false?

Today we mourn the passing of an old friend by the name of Common Sense.

Common Sense lived a long life but died from heart failure at the brink of the millennium. No one really knows how old he was since his birth records were long ago lost in bureaucratic red tape.

He selflessly devoted his life to service in schools, hospitals, homes, factories and offices, helping folks get jobs done without fanfare and foolishness.

For decades, petty rules, silly laws and frivolous lawsuits held no power over Common Sense. He was credited with cultivating such valued lessons as to know when to come in out of the rain, the early bird gets the worm, and life isn’t always fair.

Common Sense lived by simple, sound financial policies (don’t spend more than you earn), reliable parenting strategies (the adults are in charge, not the kids), and it’s okay to come in second.

A veteran of the Industrial Revolution, the Great Depression, and the Technological Revolution, Common Sense survived cultural and educational trends including feminism, body piercing, whole language and “new math.”

But his health declined when he became infected with the “If-it-only-helps-one-person-it’s-worth-it” virus. In recent decades his waning strength proved no match for the ravages of overbearing federal regulation.

He watched in pain as good people became ruled by self-seeking lawyers and enlightened auditors. His health rapidly deteriorated when schools endlessly implemented zero tolerance policies, reports of six-year-old boys charged with sexual harassment for kissing a classmate, a teen suspended for taking a swig of mouthwash after lunch, and a teacher fired for reprimanding an unruly student. It declined even further when schools had to get parental consent to administer aspirin to a student but cannot inform the parent when the female student is pregnant or wants an abortion.

Finally, Common Sense lost his will to live as the Ten Commandments became contraband, churches became businesses, criminals received better treatment than victims, and federal judges stuck their noses in everything from Boy Scouts to professional sports.

As the end neared, Common Sense drifted in and out of logic but was kept informed of developments, regarding questionable regulations for asbestos, low flow toilets, “smart” guns, the nurturing of Prohibition Laws and mandatory air bags.

Finally when told that the homeowners association restricted exterior furniture only to that which enhanced property values, he breathed his last.

Common Sense was preceded in death by his parents Truth and Trust; his wife, Discretion; his daughter, Responsibility; and his son, Reason. He is survived by three stepbrothers: Rights, Tolerance and Whiner.

Not many attended his funeral because so few realized he was gone.


	7. Statistics on  House of Commons by London Times

Can you imagine working for a company that has a little more than 600 Employees and has the following statistics? 

29 have been accused of spouse abuse  
7 have been arrested for fraud  
19 have been accused of writing bad cheques  
117 have directly or indirectly bankrupted at least 2 businesses  
3 have done time for assault  
71 cannot get a credit card due to bad credit  
4 have been arrested on drug-related charges  
8 have been arrested for shoplifting  
21 are currently defendants in lawsuits  
84 have been arrested for drink driving in the last year  
Which organisation is this?  
It's the 635 members of the House of Commons, the same group that cranks out hundreds of new laws each year designed to keep the rest of us in line.


	8. Some examples of why the human race has probably evolved as far as possible from JaclynM on fanfiction.net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I fear for the future of the human race.

Some examples of why the human race has probably evolved as far as possible.  
These are actual instruction labels on consumer goods...

On Sears hairdryer:  
Do not use while sleeping.  
(Gee, that's the only time I have to work on my hair!)

On a bag of Fritos:  
You could be a winner! No purchase necessary. Details inside.  
(The shoplifter special!)

On a bar of Dial soap:  
Directions: Use like regular soap.  
(And that would be how?)

On some Swann frozen dinners:  
Serving suggestion: Defrost.  
(But it's 'just' a suggestion!)

On Tesco's Tiramisu dessert: (printed on bottom of the box)  
Do not turn upside down.  
(Too late! You lose!)

On Marks & Spencer Bread Pudding:  
Product will be hot after heating.  
(Are you sure? Let's experiment.)

On packaging for a Rowenta iron:  
Do not iron clothes on body.  
(But wouldn't that save more time? Whose body?)

On Boot's Children's cough medicine:  
Do not drive car or operate machinery.  
(We could do a lot to reduce the construction accidents, if we just kept those 5 year olds off those fork lifts after using this product.)

On Nytol sleep aid:  
Warning: may cause drowsiness.  
(One would hope!)

On a Korean kitchen knife:  
Warning: keep out of children.  
(hmm..something must have gotten lost in the translation...)

On a string of Christmas lights:  
For indoor or outdoor use only.  
(As opposed to use in outer space.)

On a food processor:  
Not to be used for the other use.  
(Now I'm curious.)

On Sainsbury's peanuts:  
Warning: contains nuts.  
(But no peas?)

On an Amerian Airlines packet of nuts:  
Instructions: open packet, eat nuts.  
(Somebody got paid big bucks to write this one...)

On a Swedish chainsaw:  
Do not attempt to stop chain with your hands.  
(Raise your hand if you've tried this.)

On a child's Superman costume:  
Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly.  
(Oh go ahead! That's right, destroy a universal childhood belief.)


	9. Copy and paste from JaclynM profile on fanfiction.net

If you have ever threatened your computer, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you are against any kind of abuse, copy and paste this to your profile.

If you talk to yourself and aren't afraid to admit it copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have music in your soul copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have ever accidentally stabbed yourself or someone else with a pencil copy and paste this in your profile.

If you are against animal cruelty put this in your profile.

If you feel the need to read through someone's profile even when you don't know them, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you miss Fred Weasley from Harry Poterr, put this in your profile

Only crazy people understand the brilliance of crazy things. If you are crazy and proud of it, put this in your profile.

If you read people’s profiles looking for things to copy and paste into your profile, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you don't do drugs and never will, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you think cancer is awful, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have too many of these "copy and paste this into your profile" thingies, but have no intention of stopping now, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you ever read past two in the morning, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you think Writer's Block sucks, copy and paste this into your profile.

65 percent of teenagers spend more time watching TV rather then reading ,if you are part of the 35 percent who read more than watch TV and are proud of it, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have ever been so obsessed with a song you actually A) dream about it, B) sing it in school no matter who's listening or, C) know the lyrics by heart and sing it no matter how of key you are, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you forgot your phone number when some one asks for it, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have written a fanfic, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you are bored and like to write stuff, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever missed your mouth when trying to take a sip of water, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have a very wide range of interests, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have embarrassing memories that make you want to smack yourself/someone else, copy and paste this into your profile.

If someone has ever said something to you that had nothing to do with your current conversation, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you think Orlando Bloom is cute, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you like singing songs at random points in the day, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you are aware that so many people nowadays pretend to be someone they're not, copy and paste this into your profile

If you've ever burst out laughing in a quiet room, add this to your profile.

If you're hyper, like being hyper, and are hyper all the time, copy this into your profile!

If you have ever tripped over your own feet, copy and paste.

If you've ever been so obsessed with something that now everyone is scared of you because of its effects copy this into your profile.

"I'm bringing sexy back..." Copy and paste this into your profile if you never even knew sexy was gone.

If you have ever just wanted to SLAP someone, copy this onto your profile.

If you've been on the computer for hours on end, reading numerous fanfictions, copy this into your profile

If several inanimate objects hate you copy and paste this into your pro!

If people think you are mentally insane...copy and paste this onto your profile. If they are right... copy and paste this into your profile.

If you're random and proud of it, copy and paste this in your profile!

If you've ever walked into a doorway that you could've clearly dodged, you just weren't paying close enough attention, copy and paste this on your profile.

If you have ever pushed on a door that said pull or vise versa copy this into your profile.

My best friend is insane, if you agree or if you have an insane friend then copy this to your profile.

If you're one of those people who gets excited when you see just two reviews, copy and paste this into your profile.

Only crazy people can understand the brilliance of crazy things. If you are crazy and proud of it, copy and paste this into your profile!

Most people would be offended if someone asked them what was wrong with their mind. copy this into your pro if you would be one of the few people that would answer, "where to begin?"

If your friends are WEIRD (But not as weird as you) put this on your profile

If you have inside jokes...with yourself...copy and paste this into your profile.

If you were insane, crazy, and/or random, before being crazy, insane, and/or random was cool, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have ever ran into a tree, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you spend multiple hours each day reading or writing or a combination of both...copy and paste this on your profile.

If you ever forgotten what you were talking about in a conversation copy and paste this into your profile

If you have ever stopped to look at something in the middle of a busy street, copy this into your profile

If you haven't died yet, copy and paste this onto your profile.

If you agree, that purple bunnies who are high on CATNIP and eat TACOS WILL rule the world, copy and paste this into your profile

If you have ever run into a door, copy this into your profile


	10. From JaclynM on fanfiction.net

I am the girl ... that does go to school dances, and when I do go, I sit in a corner and read a book or write. I am the girl that people look through when I say something. I am the girl that spends most of her free time reading, writing, or doing other activities that most teenagers wouldn't call normal. I am the girl that people call weird, and a freak either behind my back or to my face. I am the girl that doesn't spend all her time on My Space, or talking to a girlfriend on a cellphone or a regular phone. I am the girl that hasn't been asked out in a year. I am the girl that has stopped to smell the flowers and jump and splash in the rain.

But I am also the girl who knows and is proud to be who she is, doesn't care if people call her weird, who loves reading and writing and doing the things that no one seems to have the time to do any more, who can express herself better with words, and knows the importance of the little things.

Copy and Paste this onto your account, and add your name to the list, if you are anything like me, so the girls who are different and unique can know in their weakest times that they are unique, but not alone.

~ PrettyFanGirl, Truth Be Told 13, DEFiiANCE, Angel of Apathy, Vic Taylor, Brokenwolf13, Bookworm700, Sparteen, GothicShadowPhantom, PsychoticNari, KP100, Unknown by You, JaclynM

The white man said, "Colored people are not allowed here." The black man turned around and stood up. He then said: "Listen sir...when I was born I was BLACK, When I grew up I was BLACK, When I'm sick I'm BLACK, When I go in the sun I'm BLACK, When I'm cold I'm BLACK, When I die I'll be BLACK. But you sir, When you're born you're PINK, When you grow up you're WHITE, When you're sick, you're GREEN, When you go in the sun you turn RED, When you're cold you turn BLUE, And when you die you turn PURPLE. And you have the nerve to call me colored?" The black man then sat back down and the white man walked away...  
Post this on your profile if you hate racism!


	12. Funny things From JaclynM on fanfiction.net

Jace: ."When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, and then throw it in the  
face of the person who gave you the lemons until they give you the  
oranges you originally asked for"

Jace: "I don't want to be a man, I want to be an angst-ridden teenager who can't confront his inner demons and takes it out verbally on other people instead." (my favorite)

Luke: "Well, your doing a great job

Jace: "I'll just have them change demonology text books from ‘almost extinct' to 'not extinct enough for Alec.He prefers his monsters really, really extinct.’ Will that make you happy?"

Simon: "Mom. I have something to tell you. I’m undead. Now, I know you may have some preconceived notions about the undead. I know you may not be comfortable with the idea of me being undead. But I’m here to tell you that undead are just like you and me…Well, okay. Possibly more like me than you."

Jace: "Usually I'm remarkably good-natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in y."

Jace: "His secrets? Oh yes, my father's terrified that I'll tell you he's always wanted to be a ballerina!"

Clary: Others get bat boomerangs and wall-crawling powers. We get the AQUATRUCK."

Clary: "You can hang your head out the window, if you like."  
Luke: "I'm a werewolf, not a golden retriever."

Clary: "Is this the part where you start tearing off strips of your shirt to bind my wounds?"  
Jace: "If you wanted me to rip my clothes off, you should have just asked.”

Isabelle: "It's the Mortal Cup, Jace. Not the Mortal Toilet Bowl."


	13. Statistics From JaclynM on fanfiction.net

Ninety-five percent of the kids out there are concerned with being popular and fitting in. If you're part of the five percent who aren't, copy this, put it in your profile, and add your name to the list. AnimeKittyCafe, Hyperactivley Bored, Gem W, Bara-Minamino, Yavie Aelinel, Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak, Shadow929, The Astrology Nerd, brown-eyed angelofmusic, piratesswriter/fairy to be, The Gypsy-Pirate Queen,xGabriellaxBoltonx, xEarlySunsetsOverMonroevillex, Smartest Girl In The World, GatorPups95, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe',MyHeroRaven Devilchild93, Nerowolfe,dragonstar07,KP100, Unknown by You, JaclynM

93 percent of American teens would have a severe emotional breakdown if someone called them a freak. If you're a part of the 7 percent who would ask the person, "What was your first clue?", copy this into your profile and add your name to the list: Sunlit Goddess of the C.O.C.A., Moonlit Goddess of the C.O.C.A., Evil Genius of the COCA, Invader Miley Phantom, Phantom-Figure, Weird Romantic Gal, Devilchild93, Nerowolfe, dragonstar07,KP100, Unknown by You, JaclynM

I am that girl that you can find in almost any type of store. I am that girl that you can find yelling at her parents. I am that girl that ignores her parents sometimes by listening to her iPod. I am that girl that will where knee socks with shorts when she is skating. I am the odd ball girl.I am the girl at school that's not as popular as the next. I am the girl they call a nerd because I like to read and write. I am the girl that has popular friends of all ages. I am the girl that is obsessed over Danny Phantom.I am the girl that is not scared to try new things. I am a music lover. I am fatherless. I am proud of myself for who I am. I am probably delusional.If you are any of these things and proud of it, put this message on your page.


	14. In memory of those lost in Columbine from JaclynM on fanfiction.net

Mummy...Johnny brought a gun to school  
He told his friends that it was cool  
And when he pulled the trigger back  
It shot with a great crack  
Mummy I was a good girl  
I did what I was told  
I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold  
But mummy when I went to school that day, I never said goodbye  
I'm sorry mummy I had to go, but mommy please don't cry  
When Johnny shot the gun he hit me and another  
And all because he got the gun from his older brother  
Mummy please tell daddy that I love him very much  
And please tell Chris, my boyfriend, that it wasn't just a crush  
And tell my little sister that she is the only one now  
And tell my dear sweet grandmother that I'll be waiting for her now  
And tell my wonderful friends that they were always the best  
Mummy I'm not the first I'm no better than the rest  
Mummy tell my teachers I won't show up for class  
And never to forget this and please don't let this pass  
Mummy why'd it have to be me no one deserves this  
Mummy warn the others, mummy I left without a kiss  
And mummy tell the doctors I know they really did try  
I think I even saw a doctor trying not to cry  
Mummy I'm slowly dying with a bullet in my chest  
But mummy please remember I'm in heaven with the rest  
Mummy I ran as fast as I could when I heard that crack  
Mummy listen to me if you would  
I wanted to go to college  
I wanted to try things that were new  
I guess I'm not going with daddy  
On that trip to the new zoo  
I wanted to get married  
I wanted to have a kid  
I wanted to be an actress  
Mummy I wanted to live  
But mummy I must go now  
The time is getting late  
Mummy tell my Chris  
I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date  
I love you mummy I always have  
I know you know it's true  
Mummy all I wanted to say is "mummy I love you"

In memory of those lost in Columbine.

Please pass this around, maybe it will make some people cry, for all the people who didn't get to say "goodbye."


	15. Sad story From JaclynM on fanfiction.net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see someone in need help them you never know what is going on in their life.

I was walking around in a Target store, when I saw a cashier hand this little boy some money back.

The boy couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old.

The cashier said, "I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll."

Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him: ''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''

The old lady replied: ''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.''

Then she asked him to stay there for just 5 minutes while she went to look a round. She left quickly.

The little boy was still holding the doll in his hand.

Finally, I walked toward him and I asked him who he wished to give this doll to.

"It's the doll that my sister loved most and wanted so much for Christmas. She was sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her."

I replied to him that maybe Santa Claus would bring it to her afterall, and not to worry.

But he replied to me sadly. "No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there."

His eyes were so sad while saying this. "My sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''

My heart nearly stopped.

The little boy looked up at me and said: "I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall."

Then he showed me a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told me "I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't

forget me. I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister."

Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly.

I quickly reached for my wallet and said to the boy. "Suppose we check again, just in case you do have enough money for the doll?''

"OK," he said, "I hope I do have enough." I added some of my money to his without him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for

the doll and even some spare money.

The little boy said: "Thank you God for giving me enough money!"

Then he looked at me and added, "I asked last night before I went to sleep for God to make sure I had enough money to buy this doll, so that

mommy could give it to my sister. He heard me!''

"I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white rose.''

"My mommy loves white roses."

A few minutes later, the old lady returned and I left with my basket.

I finished my shopping in a totally different state from when I started. I couldn't get the little boy out of my mind.

Then I remembered a local newspaper article two days ago, which mentioned a drunk man in a truck, who hit a car occupied by a young woman and a little girl.

The little girl died right away, and the mother was left in a critical state. The family had to decide whether to pull the plug on the life-sustaining machine, because the young woman would not be able to recover from the coma. Was this the family of the little boy?

Two days after this encounter with the little boy, I read in the newspaper that the young woman had passed away.

I couldn't stop myself as I bought a bunch of white roses and I went to the funeral home where the body of the young woman was exposed for people to see and make last wishes before her burial.

She was there, in her coffin, holding a beautiful white rose in her hand with the photo of the little boy and the doll placed over her chest.

I left the place, teary-eyed, feeling that my life had been changed forever.. The love that the little boy had for his mother and his sister

is still, to this day, hard to imagine. And in a fraction of a second, a drunk driver had taken all this away from him.

Now you have 2 choices:

1) Repost this message.

2) Ignore it as if it never touched your heart

I didn't write it, but when I saw it on somebody else's profile, it touched my heart, so I had to repost. I hope you can repost as well.


	16. From JaclynM on fanfiction.net 2

When people don't laugh at our jokes we don't think of it as a "You had to be there." type of thing. But more like a "You have to be mentally retarded like us." type of thing.

If you had a laughing fit for absolutely no reason copy and paste this on your profile

In the end it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away.

Some people are like slinkies. They seem to have no purpose, but they still bring you a smile when you push them down the stairs.

Keep smiling; it makes people wonder what you're up to.

I'm the author of my life, and unfortunately I'm writing in pen!

Having the love of your life say "we can still be friends", is like having your dog die and your mom saying you can still keep it. T.T

IF YOU LIKE TALKING IN CAPITALS SOMETIMES FOR NO REASON, PUT THIS IN YOUR PROFILE. YAAAAAAY!!

If you know someone who should get run over by a bus, copy this into your profile. (Heh heh heh... que evil calculating grin and shifty eyes)

If you are weird, insane, crazy, odd, not-normal, random, or anything similar, copy and paste this to your profile. (heh, i prefer the term; Unique ;P)

i'm the girl who isn't dancing, just jumping up and down screaming the lyrics.

I'm the girl who every no's her name, for good or for bad. Im the girl that if you call my friend a brat i WILL say something.

I'm the girl that will slap you if you push me.

Im the girl that speaks my mind, whether you like it or not.

Im the girl that walks like i am proud.

Im the girl that you don't wanna be on her bad side.

Im the girl that doesn't take crap from anyone.

BUT i'm also the girl that carries a book in her purse.

Im the girl that wears sweat pants to the dance.

Im the girl that no one knows her name, for good or bad.

Im the girl who acts shy one second and the next i will be laughing like an idot.

Im the girl that people call "Bitch" and "Freak" "brat" and "Weird" but i take that as a compliment.

Im the girl that doesn't have normal hobbies. I read and i write.

Im the girl that hasn't been asked out in a year.

Im the girl who isnt always a people person.

Im the girl that doesnt WANT or NEED a boyfriend.

Im the girl who thinks boys arent worth my heart, because who gives away their heart to be broken?

Im also the girl they call "friend" you are not alone

This is a true story. A girl died in 1933. A man buried her in the ground when she was still alive. The murderer chanted,"Toma sota balcu" as he buried her. Now that you have read the chant, you will meet this little girl. In the middle of the night she will be on your ceiling. She will suffocate you like she was suffocated. If you post this in your profile, she will not bother you. Your kindness will be rewarded

If someone looks at you funny, flip them the finger.

When someone tells you to act your age, yell at the top of your lungs "I AM!"

If a parent/guardian asks you, "What did you learn at school today?" answer, "I learnt how to survive it."

Never suffer from insanity, enjoy every minute of it.

Remember that all actions have reactions... (You don't wana know why I put this in here, believe me!)

I don't get why people say, "It's always in the last place you look." Because... Why the hell would I keep looking for it after I found her?!

Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and beat you with experience.

When you're right, no one remembers. When you're wrong, no one forgets.

I have lots of ideas. Trouble is, most of them suck.

To attract men, wear a perfume called New Car Interior.

Heaven doesn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll take over.

They say "guns don't kill people; people kill people", but I think guns help. If you just stood there and yelled BANG, I don't think you would kill too many people.

Real girls aren't perfect, perfect girls aren't real. You want a perfect girl? Go buy a Barbie.

I'd rather be hated for who I am than be loved for who I'm not..

She's my best friend. Break her heart and I'll break your face.

Say to a boy: Yes, I hit like a girl. You could too if you hit a bit harder.

I'm the type of girl that manages to plan a whole world domination in Histroy class.

I'm the type of girl who will burst out laughing in dead silence over something that happened a year ago.

It's us versus the world...we attack at dawn!

Real friends don't let you do stupid things... alone.

It takes 47 muscles to frown, 13 to smile and absolutely none to sit there with a dumb look on your face.

Why do they lock gas station bathrooms? Are they afraid someone might actually clean them?

Why in a country of free speech, are there phone bills?

If at first you do succeed, try not to look to astonished.

If you don't know why people can't get it through their heads that members of the opposite sex can just be friends, copy and paste this into your profile!


	17. rearranging words from JaclynM on fanfiction.net

DORMITORY:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
DIRTY ROOM

ASTRONOMER:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
MOON STARER

DESPERATION:

When you rearrange the letters:  
A ROPE ENDS IT

THE EYES:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
THEY SEE

GEORGE BUSH:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
HE BUGS GORE

THE MORSE CODE :  
When you rearrange the letters:  
HERE COME DOTS

SLOT MACHINES:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
CASH LOST IN ME

ELECTION - RESULTS:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
LIES - LET'S RECOUNT

SNOOZE ALARMS:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
ALAS! NO MORE Z 'S

A DECIMAL POINT:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
I'M A DOT IN PLACE

THE EARTHQUAKES:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
THAT QUEER SHAKE

ELEVEN PLUS TWO:  
When you rearrange the letters:  
TWELVE PLUS ONE

Not from JaclynM

Therapist  
split in two is  
The rapist


	18. best friends vs friends from JaclynM on fanfiction.net

FRIENDS/BEST FRIENDS

FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.

BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.

BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."

FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall.

BEST FRIENDS: Keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"

FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince.

BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you.

FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying.

BEST FRIENDS: Already have the shovel to berry the body of the person that made you cry.

FRIENDS: Will pass you a soda.

BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.

FRIENDS: Will help me learn to drive.

BEST FRIENDS: Will help me roll the car into the lake so I can collect insurance.

FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain.

BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and runs.

FRIENDS: Will help you move.

BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.

FRIENDS: Will hide you from the cops.

BEST FRIENDS: Are probably the reason they’re after you in the first place.

FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.

BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the cell with you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.

BEST FRIENDS: Are the reason you have no food.

FRIENDS: Will help me find your way when I'm lost.

BEST FRIENDS: Will be the one messing with your compass, stealing your map and giving you bad directions.

FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number.

BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial.

FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.

BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."

FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.

BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...

FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.

BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say, "I'M HOME

FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.

BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.

FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college.

BEST FRIENDS: Are for life.

FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.

BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say, "Girl drink the rest of that! You know we don't waste!"

FRIENDS: Would read and ignore this.

BEST FRIENDS: Will re-post this shit!


	19. 23 fun things to do on an elevator From JaclynM on fanfiction.net

Fun Things To Do On An Elevator. (:

1) When a person in the elevator repeatedly pushes a button (such as "close" or "open") say, "Congratulations, you figured out that if you push the button 20 times, it works quicker"

2) When the elevator doors shut, assuringly say, "It's ok, they will open up again!"

3)Grimace painfully while smacking your forehead and muttering: "Shut up, dammit, all of you just shut UP!"

4) Whistle the first seven notes of "Its a Small World" incessantly.

5) Crack open your briefcase or purse, and while peering inside ask: "Got enough air in there?"

6) Offer name tags to everyone getting on the elevator. Wear yours upside down.

7) Stand silent and motionless in the corner, facing the wall, without getting off.

8) When arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, then act embarrassed when they open by themselves.

9) Greet everyone getting on the elevator with a warm handshake and ask them to call you Admiral.

10) Stare, grinning, at another passenger for awhile, and then announce: "I've got new socks on!"

11) Meow occasionally.

12) Bet the other passengers you can fit a quarter in your nose.

13) Walk on with a cooler that says "human head" on the side.

14) Make explosion noises when anyone presses a button.

15) Stare at another passenger for awhile, then announce "You're one of THEM!" and move to the far corner of the elevator.

16) Wear a puppet on your hand and use it to talk to the other passengers.

17) When the elevator is silent, look around and ask "Is that your beeper?"

18) Say "Ding!" at each floor.

19) Say "I wonder what all these do" and push the red buttons.

20) Listen to the elevator walls with a stethoscope.

21) Draw a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers that this is your "personal space."

22) Announce in a demonic voice: "I must find a more suitable host body."

23) Put a box on the floor and whenever somebody comes in, say "Do you hear clicking?"


	20. 10 ways to annoy Edward Cullen From JaclynM on fanfiction.net

10 Ways to Annoy Edward Cullen:

10\. Sing “Discovery Channel” by the Bloodhound Gang in your head whenever he is near.

9\. Hotwire his Volvo and take it on a joyride.

8\. Tell him the relationship he is having with Bella is practically pedophilia and he could be sent to jail for it.

7\. Ask how Tanya is.

6\. End every argument with “Bite me, Edward.”

5\. Call him Romeo both behind his back and to his face.

4\. Whenever he complains or argues, reply with “What are you gonna do Edward? Go to Italy?”

3.Tell him his hair isn't bronze, it’s ginger, and he should stop denying himself – he’s a ranga.

2.Whenever he leaves a room or says goodbye, get down on your knees and beg himnot to go, not again.

And the Number One way to annoy Edward Cullen?

1.Take his silver cell phone and change the ringtone to “Like a Virgin” by Madonna.


	21. From JaclynM on fanfiction.net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Us this why I get along better with guys than other girls.

YOUR GUY SIDE:  
You love hoodies. --Yes  
You love jeans. --Yes  
Dogs are better than cats. --No  
It's hilarious when people get hurt. --Yes  
You've played with/against boys on a team. --Yes  
Shopping is torture --Yes  
Sad movies suck. --Yes  
You own/ed an X-Box. --yes  
Played with Hotwheel cars as a kid. --'Course!  
At some point in time you wanted to be a firefighter. --No  
You own/ed a DS, PS2 or Sega. --Yes  
You used to be obsessed with Power Rangers. --Yes  
You watch sports on TV. --No  
Gory movies are cool. --Yes  
You go to your dad for advice. --Never ever ever!!!!!!  
You own like a trillion baseball caps. --yes  
You like going to high school football games. --no  
You used to/do collect football/baseball cards. --No  
Baggy pants are cool to wear. --Sometimes  
It's kind of weird to have sleepovers with a bunch of people. --yes  
Green, black, red, blue or silver are one of your favourite colors. --Yup  
You love to go crazy and not care what people think. --Yes!  
Sports are fun. --Sometimes  
Talk with food in your mouth. --no  
Sleep with your socks on at night. --sometimes  
TOTAL: 18

YOUR GIRL SIDE:  
You wear lip gloss/stick. --sometimes!  
You love skirts. --yes  
Cats are better than dogs. --Yes  
You love to shop. --No!  
You wear eyeliner. --Yes  
You wear the color pink. --Pink is my least favorite color...so only when I have nothing else to wear!  
Go to your mum for advice. --no  
Pink, yellow, orange, purple or gold is one of your favorite colors. --sometimes  
You hate wearing the color black. --No. In fact, I wear black too much!  
You like hanging out at the shopping centre. --No  
You like getting manicures and/or pedicures. --rarely  
You like wearing jewellery. --Yes  
Shopping is one of your favorite hobbies. --Heck NO!!!!  
You don't like the movie Star Wars. --Yes  
You were in gymnastics/dance. --Yes, dance  
It takes you around/ more one hour to shower, get dressed and make-up. --yes,mostly for my hair  
You smile a lot more than you should. --Yes  
You have more than 10 pairs of shoes. --yes  
You care about what you look like. --sometimes  
You like wearing dresses when you can. --depends on the day  
You like wearing body perfume. --sometimes  
You love the movies. --Yes!  
Used to play with dolls as little kid. --no  
Like being the star of every thing. --Never ever ever!!  
TOTAL: 15


	22. Wa us to confuse people or keep them busy From JaclynM on fanfiction.net

this is this cat  
this is is cat  
this is how cat  
this is to cat  
this is keep cat  
this is a cat  
this is retard cat  
this is busy cat  
this is for cat  
this is forty cat  
this is seconds cat  
Now go back and read the THIRD word in each line from the top down and I bet you can't resist passing it on.

One sunny day,  
In the middle of the night,  
To dead boys began to fight,  
Back to back they faced each other,  
Drew their swords and shot each other,  
If you don't believe this lie is true,  
Ask the blindman, he saw it too.

Now say the word "cow" after each word:  
Cows  
About  
Talking  
Idiot  
This  
Got  
I  
Long  
How  
Look

Now say the word "cow" before and after each word:  
Cows  
About  
Talking  
Idiot  
This  
Got  
I  
Long  
How  
Look

Now read from the bottom up:  
Cows  
About  
Talking  
Idiot  
This  
Got  
I  
Long  
How  
Look


	23. Anti-pick-up lines

Ways to reject a guy:

Man: Where have you been all my life?  
Woman: Hiding from you.

Man: Haven't I seen you someplace before?  
Woman: Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore.

Man: Is this seat empty?  
Woman: Yes, and this one will be if you sit down.

Man: Your place or mine?  
Woman: Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine.

Man: So, what do you do for a living?  
Woman: I'm a female impersonator.

Man: Hey baby, what's your sign?  
Woman: Do not enter.

Man: How do you like your eggs in the morning?  
Woman: Unfertilized.

Man: Your body is like a temple.  
Woman: Sorry, there are no services today.

Man: I would go to the end of the world for you.  
Woman: But would you stay there?

Man : If I could see you naked, I'd die happy.  
Woman: If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing.

Man: If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together  
Woman: Really, I'd put f and u together

“Are you an angel from heaven?”  
“No, I’m a vampire from hell.”

“Your feisty, I like that.”  
“Your smelly, go away.”

“My dad owns the Café. I could get us really good seats.”  
“My dad runs that hospital, and that’s where you’ll be if you keep hitting on me.”

“I have magic fingers. And they love to give massages.”  
“I have a high kick. And they love to land on…”

“Your eyes are amazing.”  
“Seeing your back would be pretty amazing.”


	24. Sorry for the wait

I had pages and pages of things to put up but it got deleted from onenote accidentally so it may take me a while to find more.  
Anyone who has something they think is cool or want me to post something just put it in the comments or contact me.


End file.
